Crustaceans such as crabs and lobsters cannot be captured using typical spinning lures because of the inability to set a hook through their hard shells. Consequently, other methods must be used.
The most common method of capturing crabs and lobsters involves the use of baited traps that must be lowered to the sea floor and left for a period of time. This method does not lend itself to spin casting because the traps are too large and heavy for handling with a normal spin casting rod and reel. Consequently, the traps cannot be cast from shore but must be lowered into the water from a pier or boat.
Several devices for capturing crabs have been developed for use with fishing poles. The Linear Crab Trapping device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,381, issued to Esgro et al on Oct. 6, 1981, uses individual loops tied at selected points around bait secured to a main line that is engaged with a pole and reel. This device is designed to be lowered from a boat and is not suitable casting from shore into the surf or open water. In addition, the individual loops will tend to lie flat on the sea floor, allowing the crab to walk over them.
THe same is true of the Crab Lure and Trap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,276, issued to Harrison on June 11, 1974. This trap must be partially suspended above the sea floor to have a series of individual loops hang down around a hook. As such it would not function if it were cast from shore into breaking waves. In addition, casting of the trap would cause it to become entangled in the hook such that it would be unable to catch crabs.
The Crab Snaring Device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,607, that issued to Lyster on Aug. 12, 1980, utilizes individual loops tied around a ring with a slipknot that allows the loops to be tightened about the leg of a crab. While ostensibly designed for casting from shore, this device has the drawback of requiring the fisherman to pull the snare in to cause the loop to tighten about the crab's legs. In addition, the loops will have a tendency to lay flat on the sea floor, allowing the crabs to walk over them. As a result, this device is capable of catching only one crab at a time.